


A Conversation in the Dark

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men talk in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation in the Dark

Are they following us?

No.  
We appear to be safe  
for the moment.

I hope the others  
made it to safety. I hope...

She is safe.

You speak with such confidence.

You know he won't let any harm come to her.  
He will protect her with his own life,  
if need be.

I should have stayed with her.

If you had stayed, you would have  
been killed. Your death would have  
been meaningless.

Dying for her would not have been meaningless.

She would not have thanked you for  
your sacrifice.

My place is by her side.

You will stand by her again, my friend.

Perhaps.

You say that as if you don't have any  
confidence in our ability to survive.

We are both shackled by our fears.

I don't understand what you mean.

Yes, you do.  
You lecture me on worrying and  
yet I witnessed your actions during  
the battle.

Susan's a solider, trained  
to war, unlike ...

Are you trying to make me worry again?

My apologies, I didn't mean to imply...

You are very good at distraction.

Meaning?

You do not wish to discuss your feelings.

She was pinned.

And you put yourself in grave danger  
covering her escape.

No more than you did.

Yes, but I acknowledged my feelings  
during the Ceremony. To you, as I recall.

And I was honored.

And yet, you have not participated  
in the Ceremony.

Just what are you implying?

Do all humans believe that if you do not  
speak the words, you do not have to confront  
the feeling.

What is it you want me to say?

I do not want you to say anything,  
only acknowledge that we are the same  
in this matter.

She is the most beautiful woman  
I have ever known.

Why is your tone one of surprise?

I didn't know I was still capable  
of those feelings.

Apparently, you are.

She doesn't...

She isn't even aware...

It is enough to stand by her side.

For the moment.

Who knows what the future holds in store for us?

Are you saying...

No.  
I know she is destined for another.

Is it enough to stand by her side?

For the moment.

We best head for the rendezvous point.

I will not leave without her.

Our orders were...

I will not leave her.

Neither will I.

Then we are in agreement?

Yes.

I hear something.

Then it's time to go.

To their sides.

To the end.


End file.
